Be Mine
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "Please say no," Kai fell down on his knees and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Kai what do you mean?" She blushed at how close he is to her. "That Enishi guy, say no." "Don't tell me you're jealous?" She laughed nervously, while thinking how absurd it is.
Toshiki Kai is a calm and collected person, however you may want to reconsider when a certain lilac haired girl is involved. At this moment he was watching her from afar. He sees her conversing with him. Enishi Satoru. It was driving him insane seeing him smiling and talking happily with her.

On the other hand, Misaki was behind the counter reading as usual. She would nod once in a while to show that she is listening to him. She had a bored expression, listening to him babbling on.

"So, Misaki how about you be my girlfriend?" Enishi asked.

 _I can't believe this guy, who does he think he is asking my Misaki that question?_

 _What in the world did I just say?! Since when is she mine? I sound like a possessive boyfriend._

He mentally wanted to kick himself.

"Enishi, I'm sorry I don't feel the same."

Kai couldn't help but smirked.

"Please give me a chance Misaki."

 _This guy don't know when to back off._ It irked Kai.

Kai could tell that she looked troubled. Before she could reply, she heard a familiar voice.

"Tokura," he forced her to run along with him to her room, which he closed and locked the door.

* * *

"Kai, what do you think you're doing?" She looked puzzled.

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie.

At this moment, he looked a little lost.

He, Toshiki Kai couldn't come up with anything. What could he possibly tell her?

She was becoming impatient by the minute.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

It finally dawn on her that she is alone in her room with a boy. If her uncle found out, he wouldn't be pleased. He would definitely throw a fit.

She started to feel self-conscious. Heat rises to her cheeks.

 _I can feel his eyes on me. Why is he looking at me like that?_

For a split second, their eyes locked on each other, then they looked away.

"Please say no," Kai fell down on his knees and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Kai what do you mean?" She blushed at how close he is to her.

"That Enishi guy, say no."

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" She laughed nervously, while thinking how absurd it is.

"Yes I am," he looked ever so serious.

"Eh?" She was taken aback.

"I don't want anyone to have you, except me. I'm insanely in love with you Misaki."

He stood up and closed the gap between them. Kai held her with so much love and affection.

Misaki felt overwhelmed, in a good way. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Be mine," he held her tighter.

Before she could answer, she tripped and fell back on her bed, taking Kai down with her.

Kai was on top of Misaki, hovering over her. Green irises meet blue irises.

Her cheeks were flushed red. Without any warning, he kissed her on the lips.

It was sweet and gentle in the beginning, then it became very hot and intoxicating.

She slid her hand through his brunette hair as she kissed him back fiercely.

A content sigh escaped her lips when Kai kissed her neck.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

He smiled at her as he kissed her over and over. She giggled.

There was a knock at the door. "Misaki, why is your door locked?" Shin asked.

"Because I'm changing."

"I can help you in that department," Kai whispered into her ear as she blushes.

"I'll be down stairs if you need anything," Shin said.

"Okay." She sighed in relief when he left.

"So, shall I help you get change?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Not happening Toshiki."

* * *

The next day rumours have been flying about around card capital.

"Have you heard about Kai and Misaki dating?" Akari asked.

"No way, is it true?" A random girl asked, squealing.

"Look," she turned on her mini television.

"Breaking news, we have discovered Misaki Tokura and Toshiki Kai of Q4 are dating," a news reporter said. They showed images of the happy couple going on dates.

There was even a press conference. Kai and Misaki was standing on a stage whilst holding hands. Reporters were flashing their cameras.

"All I can say that it's true that Misaki and I are dating," Kai said into the microphone.

"Yes, we are happy and in love. I hope our fans will send their love and support to us," she smiled sweetly.

The press conference ended successfully.

* * *

Kai drove Misaki on his motorbike, he was wearing his helmet. She didn't wear one because didn't want to mess her hair up. She leaned her head against his back as she had her arms wrapped around his stomach. Misaki was enjoying their closeness.

She smiled serenely, as he speeded off into the night.

* * *

Author's note: Enjoy and please review~


End file.
